¡Mensaje Recibido!
by Taikobou
Summary: #AmourCanonWeek2017 Un mensaje repleto de deseos de victoria. Amourshipping.


¡Mensaje Recibido!

Me siento nervioso, realmente estoy aquí, luego de años de viajes, luchas y esfuerzo llegue aquí. Mi batalla con Lance seria de las más difíciles de mi carrera como entrenador pokemon. ¡Tengo que dejar esos pensamientos! ¡Hoy será un día importante para realizar mi sueño! ¡Un paso más para ser maestro pokemon! Hoy definitivamente tenía que ganar por mis sueños, por mis anhelos, pero sobretodo por ella, ya que gracias a esa dama de ojos azules he llegado hasta aquí…..mi esposa. Mientras lustraba las pokebolas de mis amigos que iban a batallar el día de hoy, recordé cada momento que vivimos juntos desde nuestro viaje en Kalos. Era un niño completamente denso en esas épocas he de admitir, pero con ella cambio la percepción del amor y la vida con cada día que conviví a su lado. Luego de despedirnos, tomo mucho tiempo para que nos volviésemos a ver pero cuando vi de nuevo sus hermosos ojos azules en aquella reunión de entrenadores en Sinnoh, sentí que ella era la persona que yo necesitaba en mi vida. ¿Quién diría que me pondría así de nostálgico antes de una batalla importante? Podríamos decir que ella es la persona que le da más energía a mi carrera y a mi vida. Creo que la razón de mi nerviosismo es porque no estaría hoy para apoyarme como siempre lo ha hecho. He llevado el susto de mi vida cuando tuvo esos mareos y aun me siento muy preocupado por todo lo que paso esta mañana.

-¿Pikapi?-

-Estoy bien Pikachu, es solo que el estado de Serena me tiene preocupado. ¡Aun así daremos todo en esta batalla! ¡Por nuestros sueños y por ella!- Vi a mi amigo asentir con la determinación que ambos hemos compartido en cada paso que hemos dado de nuestro viaje.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Señor Ketchum?- Vi como una de las encargadas del evento llegaba con un teléfono en la mano.

-Soy yo. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

-Es una llamada para usted. Es su madre.- Mis ojos saltaron de par en par, luego de que Serena se desmayo mi mamá dijo que ella se encargaría de ella y que no me preocupara. Tome el teléfono a prisa y honestamente esperaba que todo estuviese bien.

- **¿Hijo?-**

 **-¡Mamá!** **¿Serena está bien? ¿No es nada grave? ¡Dime que todo está en orden por favor!-** Escuchar a mi madre reírse era buena señal ya que honestamente era un manojo de nervios en ese momento.

- **¿Es mejor que ella te lo diga no crees?-** Ya eso me aliviaba demasiado y tenía esa necesidad de escucharla. Escuche como madre paso el teléfono y realmente me encontraba ansioso por escuchar su voz.

- ** _¿Ash?-_**

 ** _-¡Serena! ¡De veras doy gracias que estas bien!-_**

 ** _-Descuida cariño, el doctor me reviso y me encuentro sana.-_**

 ** _-¿Segura? ¿No tienes nada?-_**

 ** _-Estoy completamente segura Ash. Lo único que necesito ahora es un poco de reposo en casa y con los cuidados de Delia estoy segura que no pasara nada malo.-_**

 ** _-Ahora me siento más aliviado…de veras lamento no estar ahí.-_**

 ** _-No digas mas Ash, ambos sabemos que esperabas este día para convertirte en campeón de tu región natal. ¡Lo que necesito es que ganes esa batalla Ash!-_** La amo muchísimo, ella siempre se preocupa por mi antes que ella misma, creo que cogió esa mala costumbre de mi, ahora sé que se siente.

- ** _Prometo dedicarte la victoria.-_**

 ** _-Se que lo harás, pero creo que no solo me la tendrás que dedicar a mí, sino a una personita más que viene.-_** ¿Personita? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Sera el entrenador novato que me reta constantemente en Pueblo Paleta? No entendía que es lo que ella me quería dar a entender y escucharla reír me llenaba de más preguntas.

- ** _No sé a qué te refieres pero créeme que lo hare.-_**

 ** _-Pronto lo descubrirás. ¡Ahora ve y gana!-_** Con sus palabras de aliento y un beso de victoria con esencia de Kalos me disponía a convertirme en el campeón de mi región y dar un paso más en la maestría. Aun así estaba confundido con las últimas palabras de mi esposa. ¿Personita? Habría tiempo para descubrirlo.

Tal como pensé, la batalla ha sido una montaña rusa de de golpes y estrategias. Ambos solo quedamos con 1 pokemon cada uno. Comenzar mi batalla con Glalie fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió pero ver cómo era derrotado por su Gyarados fue una total sorpresa con ese lanzallamas. Tenía que ser impredecible y nadie mejor que Sceptile para jugar ese papel y con mucho esfuerzo logramos vencer ese muro…..para luego se aplastado por su Hydreigon. Pikachu hizo gala de su fuerza y pudimos derrotar al pseudo legendario pero los tipos dragón venían uno tras otro. Sacar un Dragalge y envenenar a mi amigo fue una gran estrategia cosa que pude refutar con Noctowl. Mi ave de Johto no pudo con la velocidad de su dragón de Hoenn, el temible Salamence. Charizard mostro su enorme fuerza y pudimos derrotarlo en una de las batallas aéreas más intensas que he tenido, pero su As derroto mi tipo fuego ya que Dragonite era sumamente rápido. Greninja era mi último pokemon pero le toco enfrentarse a Haxorus ya que el dragon volador regreso salvándolo para el final si podía pasar a su penúltimo pokemon, era una estrategia plausible ya que con eso me terminaría incluso si podía vencer al enorme dragón cuerno frente a nosotros. Con muchísimo esfuerzo por fin pude ponerme a la par del poderoso campeón. Ahora estábamos agotados frente al intimidante Dragonite que rugía con fiereza intimidándonos en el proceso. Mi tipo agua jadeaba luego de la feroz batalla anterior y mi mente sufría un enorme estrés. ¿Era acaso mi límite? ¿Era acaso mi derrota? ¡NO! ¡Se lo prometí a ella! ¡Me lo prometí a mi mismo hace tiempo!

-Greninja, hemos pasado peores situaciones. ¡Podemos hacerlo! ¡No nos rindamos sin luchar hasta el final!- El mantra que compartí con ella desde que teníamos 8 años volvía a mi mente. Cuando estuve sumido en la desesperación ella fue la responsable en recordarme que debía de seguir luchando aunque todo estuviese cuesta arriba. Ver la cara de seriedad de Lance me daba la pauta que el también estaba teniendo problemas, no debía flaquear pero era difícil. A pesar de que podían ser palabras de aliento por desesperación podría jurar que ella estaba ahí conmigo insistiéndome en no rendirme.

He puesto toda mi concentración en el combate el cual me ha parecido eterno, pero había algo en las palabras de Serena que aun me tenían con cierta duda y esa curiosidad no ha desaparecido incluso con este intenso enfrentamiento. En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo mi mente empezó a recordar cada momento que he vivido como entrenador pokemon y como persona, pero sobre todo cada gesto que ella me había regalado durante nuestros viajes, cada caricia que ella me regalo, cada beso que me otorgo, cada mirada y suspiro que ella dio por mí, todo eso y mas venia a mi memoria. ¿Por qué? ¿No debería de pensar en mi experiencia en batallas? A quien engaño, desde que llego a mi vida ella me ha inspirado a ser mejor de lo que he sido el día de ayer. Tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas para que pudiese notar sus sentimientos hasta que lo logro primero con ese beso que ella me robo en el aeropuerto, ella había aguantado mis defectos y siempre me amo tal y como era, eso me hizo enamorarme de ella y por eso decidimos pasar el resto de nuestros días juntos jurando que seriamos felices no importa lo que pasara y que ante cualquier cosa no nos rendiríamos jamás. Ahora ella era mi familia…. ¿Momento? ¿Familia? ¿Personita? ¿Mareos? ¿Doctor? ¿Pronto lo averiguare….? No puede ser que… ¿Acaso?...No…o…..si…..no puede…..ser….pero….si….Si…..¡SI!

========Segundos despues en el campo de batalla==========

Un estallido hizo vibrar todo el estadio que se vio asombrado cuando el inicial acuático de Kalos empezó a liberar un enorme torrente de agua el cual se comprimía en una shuriken de agua muy grande aferrada en su espalda. Su energía había vuelto, su fuerza desbordaba intimidando al poderoso contrincante frente a ellos, las facciones del rostro del pokemon las cuales eran similares a la de su entrenador brillaban con un rojo intenso y la mirada de ambos en perfecta sincronización mostraba fiereza y determinación.

-¿Qué rayos?- El campeón de Kanto no entendió que sucedió en ese instante y empezó a sudar frió ante el enorme reto que tenía ahora.

-¡Shuriken de agua!- El bípedo acuático dio un enorme salto disparando muchos shurikens hacia el dragón impactando cada uno con mucha fuerza.

-¡No te dejes vencer Dragonite! ¡Velocidad Extrema!- El dragón haciendo uso de su increíble agilidad iba dispuesto a golpear al inicial de Kalos el cual esquivo con mucha facilidad en pleno aire. Lo peor de todo es que el bípedo se había aferrado a la espalda del volador. Lance tenía una cara de incrédulo al presenciar tal acto. Volteo a ver el rostro de su oponente y lo más extraño fue ver que tenía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Igual su pokemon?

-¡Corte!- El bípedo golpeaba con su kunai acuático haciendo que el poderoso dragón cayera herido hacia el suelo.

-¡Vamos Dragonite! ¡Puño Trueno!- El dragon empezó a dar giros para zafarse del bípedo el cual impacto en las rocas.

-¡Utiliza el Shuriken como escudo!- El pokemon ninja reacciono rápido ignorando el dolor y recibió los impactos eléctricos del dragón los cuales eran nostálgicos para ambos ya que parecía a aquella final que vivió contra Alain. El ya tenía experiencia y tenía un as bajo la manga.

-¡Puño Hielo!- La rana pokemon cargo con hielo su puño y dio varios golpes en combinación al poderoso dragón que se veía afectado mas y mas hasta que al final no pudo más y cayó de rodillas en el campo dando el final de aquella batalla fenomenal entre dos leyendas de Kanto.

-¡EL GANADOR ES….ASH KETCHUM!- El estadio exploto al ver que tenían un nuevo campeón. Todo el mundo vitoreaba el nombre del azabache con algarabía y emoción. Lance resignado pero al mismo tiempo satisfecho se acerco a su rival para felicitarlo.

-Felicidades Ash, fuiste el mejor hoy y te mereces el titulo más que nadie.- Ash en cambio aun reía de mucha felicidad pero el ex campeón noto que no era por su logro.

-¿No te sientes feliz por la victoria Ash?- Los ojos del azabache eran cristalinos y no podía ocultar su enorme felicidad.

-Lo estoy Lance….pero es…..que...yo…..hoy recibí una noticia más importante…y aun no lo puedo creer…..- El domador de dragones levanto una ceja y lo quedo viendo cuestionándolo. ¿Qué era más importante que la batalla por el campeonato?

-¿Cuál fue esa noticia Ash?- El azabache no pudo contestar porque escucho su nombre de la voz que él amaba entre la multitud. Serena hizo todo lo posible para acercarse al campo de batalla y abrazo a su querido esposo con toda la alegría del mundo mientras Ash la agarraba de la cintura y la hacía girar alrededor sostenida fuertemente en sus brazos.

-¡Estuviste increíble!- El azabache tenía un par de lagrimas que se le querían escapar cosa que la peli miel sintió raro.

-Mensaje recibido Serena…..- Rápidamente la joven entendió que su amado había captado lo que ella quiso darle a entender y solo pudo besar su boca en celebración de la gran noticia. Lance entendió al ver la cara de felicidad de ambos ya que el mismo lo había experimentado hace unos años. Ahora entendió porque ese Greninja tuvo esa enorme ola de poder que lo hizo perder al conocer un poco acerca de la habilidad famosa de su rival.

-Felicidades a ambos. Serán excelentes padres.- Ambos se sonrojaban de felicidad mientras el ahora nuevo campeón estrechaba la mano como era debido.

-¡Felicidades de nuevo Ash!- La peli miel no soltaba a su amado mientras el azabache feliz la observaba y ahora tocaba su vientre.

-La victoria es para ustedes dos.- Y con una sonrisa y los gritos de los fanáticos del estadio una nueva aventura estaba a punto de comenzar para el nuevo campeón y su esposa, vivir como familia con el fruto de su amor.

/

 _ **Hola Hola! Aqui su amigo Taikobou con el segundo One Shot de la semana #AmourCanonWeek2017. Si les soy honesto solo pensaba hacer dos one shot, pero al terminar el primero al día siguiente me inspire para hacer el de este día especial que es 27 de Octubre para nosotros los amourshippers. Me sentí en la obligación de colaborar y pues la musa anduvo dadivosa por así decirlo XD. Me quedo algo corto pero siento que me quedo bonito. Un año ya ha pasado desde la despedida del grupo XY y he de decir que se extraña al grupo. En lo personal Sol y Luna por los momentos tiene un ritmo lento (Algo habitual en pokemon) pero tiene el potencial de mejorar. Aun mantengo la esperanza de ver a nuestra querida peli miel en el futuro, pero de que pasa pasa! Aprovechare también para agradecer todo el apoyo que he recibido de esta comunidad, han sido varios meses fantásticos escribiendo para todos ustedes. He encontrado a gente muy genial en FanFiction y todas esas personas me inspiran a seguir con mis historias. A cada persona que haya leído mis ocurrencias honestamente le estoy agradecido, había perdido mi inspiración de escribir desde hace mucho tiempo pero celebrando al grupo que me hizo volver también viene este escrito. Espero les guste mucho y lo disfruten. AmourCanon...deal with it XD! Se despide su buen amigo y buen vecino Taikobou! Ya-Ha!**_

 _ **PD: El próximo One Shot es el Domingo, Universo Alterno...dos de mis historias son de ese tipo de narrativas...Acaso esperaban que no iba a ser un one shot así? XD**_


End file.
